Robin hero of two worlds
by kimberleyblaize
Summary: Hey my first story. To protect his friends robin / Dick Grayson sacrifices himself and in return is sent to another world where he meets the avenger and the justice league doesn't exist. but in robins eyes S.H.I.E.L.D is a joke. how will shield handle a hyperactive teenager that can strike fear with a look. I suck at summary's :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever!**

**so i really hope you like it dont forget to fave and review pleeeeeeeeeeease! the amount of reviews i get determine wheather or not i continue, if people do want me to continue it takes reviews then ill continue. now to the story! **

ℛ

**NORMAL. POV**

He didn't know what happened he didnt even know where he was but one thing's for sure his head hurt like a bitch. The first thing he noticed was the faint ringing left from what sounded like sirens?, and even that didnt seem right, everything had stangely become blurred. He tried to pry his eyes open but they disagreed.

'keep calm, have to think, at least the pain siqnafies that im alive,' Im one full shoke the memories of the prieviouse events hit him like a blistering misile

** ℛ flash back ℛ - Robins-POV**

MOUNT JUSTICE, August 28, 1:09 Am

The team stood ready for breefing.

"Do you know what time it is ?!", whined kid flash. "Hey! dont blaim us crime aparently doesen't sleep ither!, why we cut into your beauty rest?" Artemis countered raiseing an eyebrow. "why we cut into your beauty rest, Ha ha very funny!" he returned in his winey mimic voice.

"Enough ,you're all here."stated Batman acting as if he didnt call them out in the middle of the night, well apart from robin who was already doing the dynamic duo thing that night.

"we have just recieved word that multiple security alarms where set off at a resurch facility in sanfrancisco, there have been sightings of mutated plants the calling card of poisen ivy, the league has been monitering that facility for some time and it was almost garentied for this to happen. They've been working on a top secret government project, im not even authorised to dispatch that information."

"what do you mean top secret! and since when arent you authorised or cared about being authorised?!"asked kid flash and judging my everyone elses faces they were thinking the same.

"It's always top secret with our work, and there are some things better not known." I answerd for Bats hopeing to save my friend from a bat-glare.

"Now this is a COVERT mission only attack if nessacary, I would have sent the league if they werent otherwise ocuppied themselfs. And keep yourselfs from the actuall project or try to stick your nose into it." sending a bat-glare beside him towards me specifically makeing the others snicker to the way he spercifically aimed towards me even kaldur allowed a small smile.

"We shall not disapoint."confirmed kaldur with a cirtain tone in his voice.

"Dismissed"

robin, kaldur, m,gan, kid flash, artemis, superboy,

Bio-ship

"Sooo-"KF started breaking silence 'cant he ever shut up, i guess thats him, I wonder what the big comotion is bats seemed on edge on sending us' he thought to himself. "ROBIN!?"a sudden outburst awakend him from his thoughts "What?"looking towards his concirned friends "we were just going over the plan i trust you heard?" Its ok kaldur I got it before"

"we're here, arriving at drop zone."

"good, M'gan link us." kaldur insisted

M'gan: everyone?

KId flash: you know it sweet cheaks.

Artemis: ugh, judgeing that i can hear kid-flirt, yeah.

Kid flash: whats wrong my briliance overwhelming you?

Robin: or under whelming her.

superboy gave his usall grunt

Kaldur: good.

They made there way towards the resurch facility that could easly resemble star labs to be hidden by a shiping container at the inner delivery room.

"Remember, we do not want to attract any unesacary attention." kaldur put out.

"ppht, stelth is just one of my many talents you got nothing to worry about." KF shot towards the martian with a flirtatious wink.

"yeah, well if it is you sure dont use it." Artemis snapped "hularious, **Arty**."

"Stop there is no time for this we are on a mission-"

"you mean were on a mission, your last to be acurrate!" A cruel voice echoed around them

* * *

**sorry cliffhanger! please comment and favorite :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapters up! hope you like sorry for the wait I started writing this chapter then I got other ideas for continuing the story and then I had to write them down before I forgot them and then I forgot about the chapters leading to them ha! Hope the spelling and that is better now. :) Oh and mind link is "***_set like this_***" **ℛ

* * *

CHAPTER 2 NORMAL POV ℛ

"Joker!" Snarled Robin taking a fighting stance, he knew Joker all too well to let his guard down.

Kaldur's voice soon broke through his concentration. "*_kid, M'gann I think its time for you to make your exit get to the main control center and evacuate the area_.*"

"Well, what do we have here, the Bird Wonder and the rest of the Junior Justice League...What fun!" Joker grinned pacing while eyeing his 'prey'.

"Oh, enough already lets just get this over with!" Snapped Robin in what could have been mistaken as hissing.

"*_Robin you know your literally asking for it right_?*" Artemis cut in.

His reply came almost instantaneously "*_And I care why exactly_?*"

"*_Robin stand down, do not be driven into battle blinded_.*" Kaldur warned calmly hoping to have his young friend keep a cool head.

"*_M,gann , Kid flash we may require your assistance, stand by for further instructions_.*"

"*_Rodger that Kaldur, standing by we're just wrapping up a few loose_-.*" M,ganns reply cut out before resuming in a worried tone "*_Kaldur we have company, and I can't see WALLY ANYMORE! ... Its_-*" M,gann's shriek was the last thing they heard before the link was cut.

Plants began prying through the soil to reveal none other than Poison Ivy, Harley, Kobra and his 'flunky' Shimmer. Superboy was the first to practically shriek while lunging at Ivy (she dodged) "What have you done with them!"

"Who?... Oh you mean flashy and the telapath!" It had been shimmer that had spoken and looked as if she had been asked how many hairs where left on her head.

"You should be more worried of what will happen to them in about, say 3 minutes and 42 seconds, to be exact." Came the reply of an overly excited Harley.

"IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO THEM ILL-" His rant was cut short from a swift kick to the Jaw propelling him into a vine wall from Kobra, falling unconscious from breathing in a few sickly gulps of the contents of Ivy's spores. "Superboy!" The remaining members of the team yelled simultaneously.

"Joker thought it would be 'fair' to 'even' the playing field." Harley cackled.

"This is your idea of fair? figures." Robin stated bluntly aiming two birdarangs at Arkems clown prince himself, But to his dismay stopped by harley now deciding to enter the 'game'.

"My, my violent aren't we?, I call Bird-boy!" Motioned Joker pulling out his two choice knives swinging them every which way striking the front of Robins left shoulder leaving a seeping two-inch cut.

"Robin?" Kaldur questioned concerned . "Im FINE! we'll hold them off as long as we can, just hurry!" "find the others... GO!" He snapped seeing the hesitant look in his eyes. Hesitantly running the direction in which his fallen allies had gone.

"Greeeeeat, I get the laughing lunatic AND his sadistical Girlfriend!?" **( I meant to spell great that way) **Stated the not so whelmed 13-year-old.

* * *

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease review I wont take anything as offence promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**I got home earlier than I thought I would so here is the next chapter.**

**I own nothing! though If I did it would be so Asterous.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3 NORMAL POV

"Greeeeeat, I get the laughing lunatic AND his sadistical Girlfriend!?" **( I meant to spell great that way) **Stated the not so whelmed 13-year-old.

Robin leaped off Harley with a back handspring knocking her into her spouse.

"Now that's just not fair, you have no manners!" Harley screeched lunging for his throat while Joker threw a knife into the wall where his head had recently been positioned.

Robin releasing a number of disks into the ground in front of Harley.

"You missed Bird-brain!" Harley taunted.

"Did I?" Robin smiled smugly.

'Beep...Beep.. .Beep' The smile dropped off Harley's face realizing to late as the explosion sent her clear across the room knocking her unconscious in the proses. Joker shot him a look wich Robin met, Jokers glare wavered making an all to familiar smirk appear on the teens face.

"ROBIN HIT THE DECK!" Robin ducked as Shimmer went flying into Joker at top speed sending both to the ground. Robin turned to see the blond archer tangled in Ivy's vines. Robin immediately reacted cutting through the vines with a Batarang, but did not prevail as Joker kicked his side launching him to the ground .

Despite the protests of his spinning head and the seaping gash courtesy of Joker, Robin stood.

But only to witness Kobra kicking Artemis clean through the wall next to him, she was out cold.

He shot them the best glare he could manage in his state which was still pretty threatening considering the circumstances.

Joker took a step towards him only to be stopped by Kobra.

"We have wasted Enough time here already, Ivy I trust you know were to go at the least." Causing Ivy to snap back at him "And what is that suppose to mean exactly?!"

Spared another glance towards the young heros as if to check if they were still there.

Robin cast down several smoke pellets acting swiftly to dragging Artemis and Superboy who weighed a tone out of view. "Now where have they gone?" Questioned a now conscious and very annoyed Harley. "Forget them what can they possibly do now." Kobra stated more to himself than anyone else. "And what about her?" Ivy motioned towards a still unconscious Shimmer.

"She is no longer of and use to me."He replied coldly.

"Aww just when things were getting interesting." Joker leaping up to stand on the newly formed platform which engulfed them back into the hole they came, literally.

* * *

**Sorry if the fight scene wasn't very good my first time so let me know what you think, ill be getting to the point in the next chapter so stay with me on this :) lol YOLO (I cant believe I put YOLO MY BRAIN IS OFFICIALY MUSH!)**


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and all the feedback I have gotten from them, the reason I updated so soon is because of the reviews I got and also I was asked with puppy dog eyes can't resist. Chapters are a bit longer as to request by (Petite Riviere) and also thanks to (tipper) your feedback helped a lot

* * *

"Aww just when things were getting interesting." Joker leaping up to stand on the newly formed platform which engulfed them back into the hole they came, literally.

Robin emerged from his hiding place, he hated to run from a battle but he couldn't risk it with the state of his team and with the effects of the blood loss he was experiencing at the moment he would not have been a very good asset. He stopped briefly to quickly bind his shoulder. Kid Flash soon arrived.

"Rob, dude you look horrible!" KF announced now joined by M,gann and Kaldur.

"Yeah thanks for the update I hadn't noticed!, good to see you guys are ok." Robin turned towards Artemis and Superboy. "I can't say much for them though."

"What happened here? You all look like you've been through hell." He stated kneeling over the Archer.

"M,gann bring the bio-ship we cannot leave them out in the open-." Kaldur advised turning towards the Martian.

Kid flash butted in "Wait we're not leaving? we don't stand a chance, im one for a challenge but that's suicide!"

"No Kaldur's right, we can't leave yet we still don't know what they're after. If we leave now we fail the mission and unless you want to be the one to tell that to batman, we're staying." Robin explained trying to back up Kaldur.

"Yeah well id rather tell him that than have to tell him THAT YOUR DEAD!" Kid Flash shot back emphasizing the last three words.

"Guys-" M,gann tried.

"Why can't you just trust that I can LOOK AFTER myself!" Robin resorted

"Well I don't know if you've noticed but we're already two members short!" KF now raising his hands for emphasis.

"You know what I've had it up to here with y-"

"GUYS!" M,gann's sudden outburst cut through their spat "Sorry, but..." M,gann's sentence faded motioning towards the fleeing figure of Shimmer.

"And just where do you think your going!" KF blocked the exit before she could leave.

* * *

"Forget it your wasting your time im not telling your little Junior Justice League anything." Answered Shimmer repeating herself for the 5th time in a row.

"M,gann?" Kaldur asked.

M,gann obliged, eyes already glowing taking Shimmer by surprise.

"I know why they're here, they're after some sort of teleportation device : Project Displace?" M,gann finished confused.

"A teleportation device. What TYPE of teleportation device exactly?" Robin questioned turning his attention back to Shimmer who just glared at the Martian.

"I can't say she's fighting me and reciting some sort of pledge?" M,gann answered becoming very puzzled.

Robin taped out his wrist computer connecting to the mainframe.

"I'm hacking the mainframe maybe it can tell us a bit more about this Project Displace. Wow this is huge its not just a teleporter its THE teleporter. The power this thing has it could displace a whole city...or STATION! They could bring down the Watchtower!" Eyes widening in horror and realization this was BIG.

The bio-ship came to land outside the building, they quickly boarded their fallen members when a loud explosion was set in the distance.

"What was that?" KF sped to stand next to their leader.

"Trouble." Was all he could say.

"Well what are we waiting for I want a rematch!" KF Proclaimed.

* * *

They snuck around to the back entrance until they spotted the cameras. "*_Robin_.*" Kaldur pointed towards the vents. Robin raised an eyebrow as M,gann levitated him to the vent.

"*_How come I always have to use the vents_?*" Robin thought to the team sourly.

"*_Because you're the only one small enough to fit_.*" KF smirked.

"*_You just had to say it didn't you_?*" he replied crawled through the vents until he came to the main laboratory.

Ducking behind the corner he heard their voices rise slightly, Obviously arguing over something 'looks like someone has an attitude problem.' Robin thought to himself.

"*_I'm in, they haven't spotted me yet_ ." Robin smirked at how they didn't even reactivate the sensors in the vents, he would have hacked them anyway but still that was just pure stupidity. At least they had the sense to activate the security outside the lab.

"*_All clear, these doops have zero computer skills, not that im complaining but still ZERO!*"_ The team smiled at the amusement in Robin voice.

"*_M,gann where are you, what happened to the plan_?*" Robin asked.

"*_Sorry Robin but i cant phase through the wall?! every time I try it rejects me_.*" She answered sounding slightly worried.

"*_It's alright M,gann come back around. Robin I recommend you stay out of sight until we are to join you_.*" Kaldur instructed

Robin spotted the teleporter and it was big like BIG at least 5 by 5 meters.

Kobra started typing something into its system. "*_I can't see what he's typing im going to try to get closer_.*" He stated to the others.

"*_Alright but be careful my friend. Gather what you can we will await for your signal_.*" Their leader replied.

Robin kept to the shadows until he reached the teleporter keeping to the shadow behind the control panel.

Kobra tipped in some sort of activation code 50814 and then another code 72442.

"*_50814...Wait that's a bypass code! And 72442 coordinates? No...The WATCHTOWER! They really are planning on moving the watchtower_!*" Only then did robin notice he had just horrified the others with that little piece of information.

"*_Hold on, im going to see if i can override the system if I can it'll lock him out... I can't override him out_.*" Robin cursed silently to himself but apparently not so much to himself.

Robin leapt out of Kobras reach sprinting across the room.

"*_Guys I've been compromised, So I could use that backup now_!*" He thought frantically leaping away from Ivy's vines.

The team arrived just as Robin propelled the group of looniest away from the control panel.

Kobra made a break for the controls but was stopped by the force of M,gann's pull.

"I HATE party crashers!" Yelled Joker throwing his weapons.

Grappling to the rafters Robin narrowly missed the knife that was now lodged into the control panel causing a force shield to block it.

"Joker! You fool its going to blow!" Kobra Yelled as all resident villains vacated the area.

"UM GUYS HE'S NOT KIDDING! shouldn't we run!" KF yelled frantically.

"NO! This thing has a reactor core inside of it we wont make it, we have to defuse it!" Robin yelled back.

"M,gann can you phase through it-" Kaldur began.

"No I can't phase here!" She answered back worried.

"UP THERE!" KF motioned towards the air vents (again).

"Of CORSE the air vents would stay open as a security measure! and as you said im the only one small enough!" He Stated running towards it.

M,gann one again levitated him up to the vent.

'Round 2 with the vent, yay!' Robin thought sarcastically.

He crawled to the vent that lead to the machine.

Jumping down he visibly winced at the pain of his shoulder, looking down he discovered the bindings were failing for it started seeping again. The team all shot him concerned looks which he quickly brushed off.

Typing furiously he frowned.

"I can't stop it!... Unless?!" He looked up again and took out a batarang.

Kid Flash seem to have understood what he meant "Don't you DARE! ROB!"

"I HATE to admit it but you were right it is dangerous." He said sadly.

"Robin do not!" Kaldur for one raised his voice.

"I'm sorry." with that he stabbed the panel with his weapon.

Everything went white.

* * *

**So how was it! hope you like it im actually starting to build the story now! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter hope you like it! Thanks to the reviews and the ****puppy eyes ha! **

**As always I don't own the shows or the characters :( oh well :) enjoy.**

* * *

Everything went white.

ℛ End of flash back ℛ - Robins-POV

My head hurt I knew that for sure.

So far that was the only thing reassuring me I was okay

I tried to open my eyes again but was met with a harsh light.

And that noise? It was sirens I was sure of it.

And voices so many voices, though I couldn't hear what they were saying or even tell who they were.

I tried to move but I was greeted with only pain. I was losing consciousness again but I remember one thing before that, I remember seeing stars?

* * *

My head was spinning in more ways than one. Again I heard voices in the distance this time I could understand. But why can't I move?

I forced my eyes open to close them blinded yet again by an unknown light. After a minute to readjust to the light I noticed a pair of eyes looking straight down at me.

"He's awake." The unknown man stated into some form of com-link as he left the room.

I started to take in my surroundings. I was alone in some sort of isolated Medical room with a high security bolted door. And restrained?.

'Wait, what!' I forced my eyes down. I was bound by my wrists and ankles, my belt and cape were gone but I could see them across from me laid out on the arm of a chair.

But I still had my gloves and mask on at least. I activated the mini saw function in my glove.

At least they still worked.

'Whoever these guys are they obviously don't know me very well if they thought it would be that EASY to keep me down.' I thought cutting through the binds easily.

Taking a few seconds to recompose myself, I slid from the table and repositioned my utility belt and cape.

I could hear hasty footsteps coming from what I could tell was some sort of corridor.

"And that's my queue."I said looking for an exit point, apart from the obvious. And then I look up.

"Vent? Figures." I mumbled.

* * *

NORMAL-POV- Minutes before

The Avengers had gathered in the conference room as the Director walked in.

"So what's so important it couldn't wait till next week. We only just put the finishing touches on rebuild the city, which might I add I've been working extremely hard and only just finished Fifth Avenue 5 minutes ago!" Tony complained.

"I trust you all remember the Teseract." Fury continued ignoring recent comments. Everyone present raised an eyebrow, like they could forget.

"

Last night there was a sudden spike of energy that could have easily that had the same qualities of the Teseract." He continued once again.

Rogers raised an eyebrow asking. "So a portal?"

"That's exactly what it is, which leads me to him." Fury trailed off bringing up an image of the

Medical cell that Robin lay in.

"Director sir I can't say I exactly approve I didn't bring him in to be imprisoned, care to explain why you have him locked and restrained in a containment unit?" Cap or Captain America asked rather skeptical.

"Because he was what came out of the 'Portal'. He was brought to the Helicarrier for interrogation once he is able, there is also the matter of how he's dressed and various devices found on his person." Fury replied.

the beep from fury's ear-piece interrupted their conversation.

"He's awake." Fury announced turning towards the door closly followed by the curious team.

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone! How could he get out?" Fury was interrogating the agent that was on watch.

"I don't know sir he was barely regaining consciousness when I last saw him." The agent replied looking confused.

Fury sighed "Dismissed."

"Fury, Look up?" Natasha pointed to the vent that had been unscrewed but she sounded more like she was asking a question than stating.

"How did? How did he manage that?" Agent Hill questioned.

Tony walked over to the computers in the main corridor to bring up the security footage.

"He was right he got out only a few minutes ago five tops. And he HACKED the SYSTEM."

"HE HACKED US!?" Fury hollered.

They watched as the boy's wrist computer began to decrypt and deactivate the system's security as well as downloading the ENTIRE memory bank, then in one move he kicked in the now unscrewed vent door hoisting himself through.

"This should be interesting. Do all the young on Midgard behave like this..." Thor asked becoming interested in their 'predicament'.

"No just this one." Answered banner.

**"Split up find him, I have a feeling he's not going to make this easy on us." Fury instructed.**

**"All available personnel we have an intruder he is to be brought to the interrogation room immediately!"**

* * *

"He HACKED US!?"

Robin snickered at the amount of surprise in the voice of this, Fury guy.

He continued down the ventilation system following the map he had uploaded. He had to admit they had some pretty high-tech security systems but nothing he couldn't handle. He read through shields files and in truth he was impressed, they helped people and support a group of hero's called the Avengers.

But they still tied him up and that fury guy seemed like a jerk plus he didn't like the look of the weapons in their base that they manufactured, they were leathel and that probably crossed the morals of a hero.

He stopped for a moment to check for directions.

"If I could just get to the Docking bay," He thought out loud again.

Robin stopped and saw what he needed, He spotted a mini fin styled ship probably a one person vehicle from the size.

'Perfect." he thought to himself.

Batman had taught him how to pilot something similar from the look of the instruction manual he found in the system.

'Here goes nothing." he thought hacking into the bay's security.

* * *

**OHHH WHAT Will Happen next... Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease review :) Reviews = update.!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Only a short chapter today sorry, Im hoping to post a longer one tomorrow :)**

* * *

Batman had taught him how to pilot something similar from the look of the instruction manual he found in the system.

'Here goes nothing.' He thought hacking into the bay's security.

Causing the security alarm to activate.

He cursed under his breath as 3 agents stood before him.

"Stand down!" The one on the left warned.

Reacting quickly Robin threw down multiple smoke bombs, making quick work of the first two tying them together.

The last guard rushed towards him holding what looked like a tranquilizer gun. Robin threw a disk into the end of the weapon sending it out of his hands.

"And what ar you going to do with a broken gun exactly?" He questioned teasingly, pining him by his sleeves to the floor.

"Bye." He waved taking the controls of the aircraft, he could probably pilot this thing blind from the looks of it. He override the hangar door and started the engine.

"HEY!" Robin turned his head to see a ticked Fury and all 6 avengers that had shocked expressions plaster across their faces.

Giving them a cocky smirk and a sideways salute. He shot out of the bay at full speed.

* * *

As soon as the team had arrived at the front of the helicopter Tony burst out laughing.

"I-Im...Sorry...But I cant...Believe you were hacked by a...A kid!" Tony choked out almost falling over from his laughing fit.

"I'm glade you find this humorous because if you haven't notice we've been hacked, downloaded and outgunned by someone who not only has the ability to do so but also defeated 3 trained S.H.I.E.L.D agents in a matter of seconds. But you find it funny!" Fury scorned.

"Ah keep your eye patch on I have an idea anyway, watch and learn." Tony used his armor which he had taken the liberty of changing into, to hack into the Mini fin screen.

Bringing up the not so pleased ebony haired boy onto the ridiculously large screen.

"HEY! STOP HACKING ME. It's getting a little tedious, but hey if you want to keep making an idiot of yourself than be my guest! But if you don't stop im gonna start calling you the Iron Idiot." Robin chuckled at the last statement smirking.

"Now listen here! You hacked systems, downloaded top secret information and STOLE official SHIELD resources." Fury glared at him.

'OH it IS so ON.' Robin thought. Putting on his best batglaire imitation which he owned.

"I know all about SHIELD now. SHIELD Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. I read the files, so if you're lecturing me...Oh and 'Iron Idiot.' I wasn't kidding before." Robin chuckled With that he punched in a few buttons in his wrist computer which Tony had tried to hack, again

Tony's hands shot down by his side with his legs together propelling into the wall and spinning in mid-air. Robin was lucky he was already sitting because he would have fallen off his seat.

Robin stopped him before he hurt anyone.

"YOU.. HACKED..ME!?" Tony directed at the teen.

"You bet I did." Robin closed the connection.

"So what were we meant to be learning Stark because I already know how to wipe out." Clint quipped.

"There's more to this kid than we realized." Steve chuckled lightly at the thought of Tony's little dance routine.

"You got that right. He's got a few tricks up his sleeve but so do I, there is 2 built in trackers hidden in the system and he has only deactivated one." Natasha stated bringing up a mapped out quadrant of New York with the ships ever-changing coordinates.

"I want the lot of you to be his welcoming committee once he lands, I want him brought in alive so banner I think you should stay here." With that Fury exited the room as the team prepared for departure.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Bruce agreed.

* * *

**Hope its ok sorry it's a bit short my next chapter will be longer :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait school has started I hate High school :( But anyway here it is. :)**

**I Don't own ANYTHING...YET! kidding. Stay whelmed!**

* * *

NORMAL POV

The avengers, minus Hulk were aboard a ship. **(The flying kind)**

"He has flown in circles for an hour, maybe he's lost?" Hawkeye suggested.

"No, I hacked into the ships navigation system so far its the only thing that the little troll hasn't picked up on his sensors. But that's not what im getting at here, he specifically typed in those coordinates and that's not all, he's been typing in these weird and random names and places that frankly I've never heard of until now." Iron man brought up the search list for the team to see.

"You just don't like him because he hacked your suit but I do agree I've never heard of any Gothem city before." Captain America smiled at the indignant smile on Tony's face.

"Maybe they are a bit strange to us but I assume they make sense to him, I have a theory that maybe he wasn't just transferred to another place what if it was another world? For I know there is more than just the nine realms-" Thor stated examining the contents of the search grid.

"Of course the fact that he didn't know who we are should have been a big enough clue, remember what he said to Fury 'I know all about SHIELD now '. The energy that brought him here was also painfully obvious. And that he had all those cuts and bruises heck the amount of blood he lost from that shoulder was dangerous. And he's obviously had training." Black widow butted in.

"If what you say is correct than we have a problem. Not to mention he knows everything about shield and YOU, how do we know if he's the good guy? " Fury questioned through the com-link making everyone silent.

* * *

Robin had flown for almost an hour now and he was very confused.

"I don't get it. I should have reached Gothem by now?" He wondered to himself.

"It's the right coordinated maybe these SHIELD guys aren't so high teck after all or maybe..." Trailing off his sentence Robin typed furiously into the systems searching all systems for anything that might help him prove his theory even though he already knew the answer.

"I'm in another world?! That damn machine sent me to another world!" He didn't need to say it but he just had to hear it out loud to clearly grasp the possibility of what had happened.

"B is so gonna kill me. Well while im here I should at least take a look what im dealing with. And I have GOT to stop talking to myself." Robin sighed.

Beep-mnp

'What was that hmm it was some sort of system spike. Come on Grayson you're a hacker you can find this...Wait is that a second tracker? It is, seriously? Man these guys are persistent. Well I better give them a good chase around New York, without me of course time to ditch!' He thought lowering the Minnie Fin just enough to grapple to the closest building.

* * *

Robin Tied up yet another thug his third in the last half hour, granted it wasn't anywhere near as bad as Gothem on the contrary it was actually pretty good here but there were still a few that didn't get the message.

"Amatures." Robin smirked at the guy he just tied to a pole.

The bat perched on the roof watching as the police carted the guy into their van before leaving to find something else to do for now, it helped clear his head.

(Kaboom!)

Robin almost fell of the roof at the sound of lightning striking the ground near by, He immediately took off in the direction of the commotion.

Landing on a building on the outside of some sort of park in the middle of the surrounding city.

Dick saw guys **_(HYDRA)_** dressed in wierd green and yellow suits with masks, there were at least Fifty guys with lasers maybe more from where he was perched and smack in the middle of it all was none other than the Avengers. They didn't notice him because they were a little occupied losing, unfortunately they were outnumbered and looked like they could use a little help even with a guy who somehow made lightning.

"Im so going to regret this but-" The boy wonder cut his own sectence off by jumping down to join the battle.

* * *

ONLY MINUTES EARLIER-

Tony opened the door to the ship that supposedly had flown the kid around the city and had finally stopped in the middle of central park.

"He's not in here?!" Widow yelled from inside the empty ship.

"WHAT, HOW! The ship didn't stop once, did it?" Tony bellowed hacking into the ships systems for the millionth time that day.

"It didn't stop, but it slowed down. The kid must have made a jump or something." Captain America stated calmly.

"So we're back to square one." Clint spoke up sarcastically.

Natasha looked at him signaling he wasn't helping.

Tony sighed heavily before agreeing.

"No he's right we have absolutely nothing on him. Zip- Nil nothing."

"We should head back to were we started maybe we missed something?" Natasha suggested walking back towards their transport trying to lighten the mood.

But the mood turned dark again as they found themselves surrounded by HYDRA agents.

"Take them out!" The crook closest to widow yelled charging at her.

Which she replied.

"Okay but I don't kiss on the First date!" Widow wrapped her legs around his neck flipping him backwards as the rest of the team broke out into battle.

"Now that's not true you kissed me." Hawkeye winked at widow spearing 3 guns out of HYDRA's hands.

"Shut up." She replied punching two guys lights out.

"This battle does not seem to be in our favor!" Thor commented striking the ground sending three others back glancing over to see Iron man getting surrounded.

"Tony don't let them surround you!" Steve warned him.

"What? Did you say don't let them surround you or let them surround you?" He yelled back being tackled.

"What do you think IRON IDIOT!"

Everyone spun around (HYDRA included) to see none other than the boy wonder himself round house kick 2 guys to the ground throwing smoke bombs to engulf the entire battlefield.

* * *

**Hope You like this chapter ill continue as soon as possible ;) Don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter! hope you like it. I am yet to find out if im any good at fight scenes so let me know Kay? :) hope you like.**

**As always I tried to get you a speedy update!**

**I Own nothing it I did that would ROCK!... ;)**

**Thanks again to all the reviewers!**

* * *

Everyone spun around (HYDRA included) to see none other than the boy wonder himself round house kick 2 guys to the ground throwing smoke bombs to engulf the entire battlefield.

Robin's eyes narrowed as he set eyes on the team.

"What are you doing here?" Clint asked locking arms Widow flipping her over his head into the surrounding soldiers.

Sweeping the legs of another thug Robin turned to glare at him.

"Clint now is not the time!" Natasha warned landing a swift kick to the guy on her right.

Iron man wrapped his arms around 2 guys flying them into the tree closest to Thor.

"You were foolish to approach me with such useless tools of harm." Thor knocked his opponents into Captain America's current rivals.

Cap blocked the lasers fired at his person rolling out-of-the-way throwing his shield causing more to topple over each other.

"Stand back!" Thor warned striking the ground hard causing a ripple effect.

"Ya know your suppose to let us actually move before striking or you might as well not tell us at all!" Hawkeye stated appearing beside Thor now opting for hand to hand combat.

"Gotta agree with Clint on that one big guy, just as well we DIDN'T bring Hulk- er I mean banner, I think?" Tony commented wrestling to stay on top of his opponent.

"Since when did this become a social club? less talk guy's." Widow advised using a wrist option to zap one of Cap's opponents.

Cap nodded agreeing as he struck a blow to the side of a guys head.

Natasha zapped another crook before her weapon ran on empty again forcing her to opt for hand to hand as well, landing another blow she dodged a fist aimed for her head.

'Great Clint leave me open over here.' Widow thought to herself.

Looking towards the Black Widow she looked like she could use his help.

"Yep so gonna regret this." Robin stated bluntly running over to her

Natasha turned to see a black gloved hand fly past her face knocking a HYDRA agent that had snuck up on her to the ground, she turned again to see the hand belonged to Robin.

"Thanks?" Natasha thanked confused.

'So much for this kid being the bad guy.' Widow thought kicking a guy away from the masked kid causing him to raise an eyebrow sending her a wry smile.

Robin threw a flash grenade at the feet of his opponents giving him enough time to take them down.

'It seems a little unfair to be fighting guys with guns so...' Robin thought pulling out his new miniature E.M.P emitter shorting out every low teck device in sight (Not Including Tony's Armor) causing surprised looks his way.

Robin smirked jumped up and kneed a soldier playfully in the chest with a satisfying 'oof' from him, he out his signature laughter breaking the silence starting the fight again.

Robin rolled over the bad guys back kicking two agents away as well as crushing the guy he had been on.

The fight was interrupted by a giant shadow being cast over them

"I knew I'd regret this, greeeeeeeeeeat just what I needed." Robin sighed sarcastically looking up to see the Helicarrier.

'Wow he really thinks Fury's the bad guy?!' Natasha thought alarmed.

"STAND DOWN, NOW!" The voice of the super spy echoed through a booming speaker at least 50 SHIELD agents pooled around them causing and all the remaining HYDRA agents to be loaded into a ship. And then they surrounded the boy wonder to.

Robin quickly got into a defensive fighting stance pulling out two Batarangs.

"We said STAND DOWN!" The agent that Robin had identified as agent hill from Fury's files.

Black widow came up behind her and looked as she was about to say something when Robin felt a sharp pain in his arm, he looked down to see he had been shot with a dart and of course it was a tranquilizer.

'Well that's just great.' Robin thought sarcastically.

'Someone is so gonna pay for this.' Everything faded black...Again.

* * *

ROBIN'S EARTH-

The team stood in the breafing room, it had been 2 days since Robin disappeared and they had all been searching to no end and had been called for a briefing which the team where hoping it was about him.

RECOGNISED BATMAN 02

The whole team straitened as the Dark Knight walked up to the computer typing at an alarming rate at least they knew where Robin developed that skill.

"We know where Robin is." Batman stated bluntly.

"What! Well where is he!?" Zatanna interrupted having heard what had happened while she was away.

"He's alive if that's what you mean...He's on another world." Batman replied calmly.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled simultaneously.

"We are working on a way to get him back but for now STAY put, we will keep you updated. The best you can do for him is stay here." He Instructed narrowing the slits of his eyes exiting the cave.

"We're not staying put are we?" Kaldur asked although he knew the answer already.

"No we're not." Wally smiled draping his arm across Artemis's shoulder, which she swated off.

"Good, Because neither am I I'm going to search my dads old spell books maybe I can try to find something that could at least help." Zatanna left for her room.

"I'll check the remains of the machine maybe I can find something we missed?" Wally left followed by Artemis.

Kaldur sighed following.

"Robin I hope you are well."

"You do really think he's okay, I mean of course he's okay right? He has to be." M,gann looked at Conner.

"Yeah sure of course he is, why wouldn't he be. He's had worst I dought he'll take anything lying down." Conner smiled at her as they walked to join their team.

"He'll be okay M,gann. It's the guys who mess with him I worry about."

* * *

**Hope you like update soon :) KB I am officially Turbed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I took so long school sucks! I'm trying to juggle the two here so bear with me! :)**

* * *

The Avengers sat in the conference room listening to Natasha and Fury debating.

"Fury, He was helping us! Why did you do that, you want to make the kid hate us more?" Widow raked her hand through her hair from annoyance.

"It was necessary." Fury resorted. Natasha sighed annoyed, she knew there was no use in arguing what had already been done.

"What's done is done. The question is what are we going to do with him now?" Cap jumped to the main point.

"Yeah what are we going to do with him now? And have you decided whose side he's on because if your planning on recruiting him you're not doing a very good job." Tony pointed out.

"Look all we know about this kid is he has some serious training and you don't train someone for no reason. He may have helped you but we don't know anything about him we don't even know his name." Fury explain trying to make his point.

"But we do know he's not from anywhere around here, another world. I imagine he is not a threat and as for his combat skills I believe he is not of the villains but of the hero's." Thor decided on his theory.

Fury sighed.

"We can't go on theory's Thor-"

"But what if he's right? If so then-" Natasha began.

"Then we've been fighting one of our own." Steve finished for her.

Fury's com-link sounded again.

"Well we're about to find out." Fury stated as they walked towards the holding bay.

* * *

Robin moaned as he sat up on the bench he was positioned on.

He attempted to rub his masked eyes but was met with resistance. Looking down he realized that his hands were cuffed.

Robin sighed "At least im not strapped to a table...Yet."

"Hu? Seriously they bothered to take by belt but not my gloves? Not that they would be able to without my codes but still, Idiots." Robin smirked picking the lock of his handcuffs but dropped them with a loud clanking sound.

'Dang it!' He thought as 2 guards unbolted the door.

"Stand down!" The one on the let warned.

"Wow anybody else just get déjà vu? ...No just me oh well." The Boy Wonder laughed as he tripped the first agent and kicked the other guy into the wall outside the cell.

Robin retrieved his utility belt and bolted down the hallway.

* * *

SECURITY BREACH SECTOR 7!

Announced the robotic voice echoing through the Helicarrier

The Team exchanged looks of pure astonishment.

"He got out again?! Oh he is good." Hawkeye praised.

"You." Widow pointed a finger at Clint. "Are no help." Natasha scolded which he just shrugged off.

"Tony pinpoint his location. There is no way he is getting by us again he's making shield look like a joke!" Fury looked about ready to pop.

As if on queue Robin came bolting around the corner looking up from his wrist computer glaring.

"Speak of the devil." Clint frowned. Robin Smirked.

"I knew I should have taken the last right." Robin mumbled to himself placing his hands on his hips.

The Avengers were in aw they hadn't been able to get a clear look at the masked figure until then.

They noted the oxen black hair and the height, Robin just stood there getting annoyed by the odd looks he was reviewing at the moment.

"How old are you?!" The question had slipped out of Tony's mouth before he could stop himself.

Robin Bat-glared him.

"We mean you no harm youngling!" Thor tried to reason.

"Youngling? I haven't read your file yet so what are you a Viking? ...Never mind im leaving." Robin pinned Hawkeye to the wall bye his sleeves. "Hey!"

"That's enough kid!" Robin ducked under Tony's arm using his momentum to kick him to the ground.

"You should have kept the suit on stark!" The Boy Wonder snickered.

Robin reached down to his utility belt once again only to have Widow pin his arm behind his back.

Dick tried to sweep her legs but Natasha was ready and took the advantage to trip him up.

"Hey!" Robin yelped as he was once again hand-cuffed.

* * *

**Sorry if its not any good im totally hade it this week.**


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter! hope its okay sorry for the wait again. :) enjoy and thanks for all the reviews.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

"Hey!" Robin yelped as he was once again hand-cuffed.

Cap and Widow grabbed hold of his shoulders guiding him swiftly down the corridor.

" .GO!" Robin yelled trying to pull out of their grip but only succeeded in making them hold him tighter.

They arrived at an interrogation room. Robin was striped of his belt yet again and pushed into the room.

Mere seconds later he was joined by Fury.

"You have a nasty habit of doing a number on my agents, that's 5 of my agents you've taken down without even breaking a sweat. (Fury pause) Now how is that?"

Robin glared from the corner he was positioned at he would have crossed his arms if they weren't cuffed.

"We can play this game as long as you want but you're only making things harder on yourself... My team, the Avengers I'm sure you've read about them from the files you stole. They seem to have this theory about you maybe you could prove it? You see we know your not from around here and I don't just mean from around the block or the next street over." Fury announced cutting to the chase.

Robin viably tensed. Which Fury noted.

"So it's true?" Fury stated more than a questioned.

"So? What's it got to do with you?" Robin smirked.

An hour later Fury was still going but to no end as Robin had only answered in riddles and rhetorical questions for the entire of the interrogation.

"What's your name? Age? Your parent's?-" Nick kept the questions flowing. That last one hit his limit.

"I'm not telling you, you have no right to know." Robin stated in a monotone. Fury left seeing he wasnt going to get anywhere with him at the moment.

Robin chuckled at the obvious annoyance he had cause.

* * *

The Avengers were watching Fury question the kid, they couldn't hear but they could see it didn't go well.

"Kids got guts." Clint stated.

Fury walked in rubbing his temple.

"That went well. You got what... 2 maybe 3 sentences in an hour? Well done." Natasha sarcastically clapped her hands causing Fury to glare.

"You want to try? Be my guest." Fury motioned towards the screen.

"That's not a bad idea, what do you say Nat?" Hawkeye said trying to coax her into the idea.

Widow rolled her eyes at her nickname and then nodded heading towards the interrogation room.

* * *

Black widow knocked as she entered. Robin scowled at her.

"Well hello to you too." Widow greeted sarcastically.

"Hi." Robin replied sarcastically.

Natasha took a seat. Robin remained in his corner.

"You did quite a number on the director I've never seem anyone last that long, you must have hade a good teacher." Widow sighed. Dick's smile dropped off his face at the mention of his mentor.

"I'm only trying to help you, WE are trying to help you but you have to let us." Widow leant back in her seat.

"I'm not going to make you say anything you don't want to."

"Why would I, none of you have given me a reason to." Robin growled annoyed.

Widow continued.

"Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself here, my name is Natasha Romanof-"

"I know." He stated bluntly.

Natasha nodded. "Since you know my name can I know yours?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Which one?"

Black widow was a bit surprised that he answered her but understood what he meant.

"That's up to you I just thought you would like to be called something other than kid."

Dick thought for a moment, he could tell that she meant what she said.

"Robin. It's the name that goes with the cape."

"You're a hero?" Widow asked cautiously. Earning a nod.

"Right then I'm fixing this." Natasha stated removing his cuffs and opening the door motioning for him to follow.

'Did she just open the door and uncuff me? What game is she playing... She's got guts.' Robin thought.

"What so I can have round 2 with director eye patch again? Yeah no thanks ill stay here..." Robin crossed his arms.

Widow rolled her eyes at his antics.

"It's not just Fury, you have to officially meet the rest of the team too so we can figure out what to do." Widow replied emphasizing officially.

"And again, why? If you really want to help me you'll show me the exit because frankly I can't find it. This place is bigger than the Bat-cave." Robin mumbled the last part.

"Bat-cave?...Never mind. Now stop being stubborn and come." Seeing he still wasn't moving she got an idea.

"Unless your afraid of them?" Natasha asked looking over her shoulder at him.

The white of his eyes widened.

"I am not!...Wait I see what you're doing!"

"I'm not doing anything, I just thought maybe you were intimidated by them from your reaction." Nat replied innocently making Robin swiftly follow.

Escorted by 2 guards Robin walked with her mumbling under his breath. "Yeah right afraid of those dooshbags. What next."

Robin paused 'I cant believe I fell for that I am such an idiot! An hour of interrogation and I fall for that?' Robin inwardly groaned.

* * *

**Hope its okay, let me know :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY for the wait thanks to everyone who reviewed! hope you like!**

* * *

The Avengers, Fury included were gaping at the screen.

The whole room went silent from the scene that had unfolded before them.

"Did she just- she- she?!" Fury looked ready to pop.

"She let him loose and is leading him to our conference room. Yep she did." Clint confirmed finding it quite humorous.

"I'm just glad I didn't wear my armor. Damn hacker." Tony mumbled.

The door slid open revealing Natasha and the Boy Wonder.

"Widow! What are you doing? You did not have authorization to release him!" Fury scolded.

"I did What needed to be done. When you think about it what has HE done wrong?" Widow shot back.

"Guys you-" Seeing this was going nowhere Tony tried to cut in.

"SHUT UP TONY/STARK." Natasha and Nick growled simultaneously. Tony shrunk back into his chair.

"What has he done? He hacked us assaulted guards and stolen shield recourses!" Nick counted on his fingers.

"Look, you're not getting anywhere with him like this." Black widow continued.

"Um-"

"What and let him run loose?" Fury threw his hands on the table standing up and walking over to Black Widow.

"Hey!" all eyes directed towards Robin. "I'm right here. sheesh! And they call me absent-minded." Dick leant against the door frame.

"Kid-" Fury growled. Robin walked up to him.

"F.Y.I, the names Robin so use it." Dick raised his chin up defiantly his hands on hips in a superior way.

"Like the bird?" Hawkeye started to laugh at Tony's question.

"You got a problem with that?" Robin growled.

"N-No..Sorry I just- Ha!' Clint gasped between breaths.

"Wow Barton maybe you're not as much of a stiff as shield's files makes you out to be!?" Robin snapped at him wiping the smile off his face.

"Wait what do the files say?" Hawkeye asked curious.

"wouldn't you like to know." Robin smirked. Clint looked like he was about to protest when Widow butted in with introductions.

"ANYWAY meet, Thor, Ironman, Captain America, Hulk, Hawkeye, Director Fury and myself Black Widow aka-"

"Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Nick Fury, Natasha Romanoff and Thor is well... Thor." Robin shrugged looking slightly unimpressed.

"Wow...What I want to know is HOW you hacked us?" Tony sulked.

"It's good to finally meet you and your name is?" Captain America asked.

"Classified." Dick looked away.

"Wait back up there, you know our names BOTH names might I add. If we're going to trust you we need your name." Clint responded.

"Sorry I can't tell you it's not my call to make. Those are strict orders no exceptions." Robin crossed his arms.

"Who's orders?" Fury asked.

"My mentor, unless it's against better judgment I follow HIS orders." Dick glared to make his point.

"If this is what I think it is. Then we will just have to get his approval." Fury stated walking towards a desk and holding up a USB stick.

"What's that?... And why does it have his symbol?!" Robin asked seeing the bat imprint in the side of the object.

"Not that again! I've tried all day to hack that thing its impossible I only got past one of... who knows how many firewalls!" Tony stated aggravated.

Nick plugged the device into the computer bringing up the holographic screen.

"Seeing that you recognize it confirms my theory. It appeared about 6 hours ago the EXACT same way you did and NO ONE can get access to it without a pass code." Fury paused to load it onto the screen. Cryptic numbers and letters started to spread across the screen which Robin immediately recognized as the code he had designed.

"You recognize it?" Thor asked.

"I don't just recognize it I designed it and it's virtually unhackable...Unless your me." Robin replied with a cocky smile.

Robin walked up to the computer connecting a cord from his glove to the free USB port. His little trolls began vibrating on the screen unlocking the codes.

"Show off." Stark grumbled.

The screen loaded and Robins's entire team appeared. Kaldur began to speak.

"This message is being sent to various locations in many worlds in search of a lost team member."

"We can't really give you his name but he is known as Robin, If you have any information regarding Robin there is a frequency attached to this file that will interface you directly to our main systems to contact us, as well as photos and voice recognitions that belong to him for he is not so easy to be found." Kaldur continued.

"Understatement of the year." Kid flash grumbled causing Artemis to swat him upside the head.

"If there is no word of him we are sorry for the inconvenience." with that Kaldur ended the video.

* * *

**SO sorry for the wait school blows! :) review! please! New chapter soon I hope!**


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter! hope its okay sorry it's late I meant to post it earlier but my computer crashed :( NOOOOOOOOO!**

**This chapter was meant to be Caps POV but I just couldn't find a way to this chapter, sorry but I WILL do it for the next chapter, PROMISE!**

...

"If there is no word of him we are sorry for the inconvenience." with that Kaldur ended the video.

"Okay... I'll try to get the connection." Tony started to access the files.

"Looks like shorty was telling the truth!" Clint threw his hands up.

"Shorty? seriously that the best you got, Long-shot? Robin smirked at the last part.

"Told you so." Widow muttered.

"Child." Fury whispered back.

Tony brought up a screen to show Wally eating a bag of chips which he dropped when he saw Robin.

"Robin!?" Wally who was now Kid flash yelled in surprise.

"DUDE! Boy am I glad to see you!" Wally grinned.

"Dido it's been a bit crazy here. So where are the others?" Robin replied.

"RIGHT! Back in a second!" Wally visually slapped his head zipping away.

"Wow...Did he just-" Tony began to ask dumbstruck.

"Yep. He did."

Kid flash reappeared closely followed by the rest of the team.

"It is good to see you my friend. I trust you are well?" Kaldur asked clearly concerned.

"I'm fine Kaldur." Robin stated non chalantly.

"I have contacted your mentor he is on his way I believe he will be here momentarily."

"Wait who is that with you!?" Artemis stepped forward.

"Um SHIELD?" Robin shrugged.

"What kind of name is shield?...Never mind." Wally waved off his question.

"The REAL question here is how you could be such an idiot! Dude why did you do that we could have all gotten away without skipping a dimension or 2!"

"Hey! I didn't exactly plain this and I didn't do something you wouldn't have! So don't stress sheesh. Look at Zatanna she isn't yelling." Robin gestured towards Zatanna.

"Oh don't worry I'm saving my voice for when you're in ear shot...Because when you get back here I AM GOING TO RING YOUR BELL! Do YOU have any idea how WORRIED I-we were we thought you were dead. I SWEAR if you do anything that stupid ever again I will make you rue the day you dawned that cape of yours!" Zatanna raised her voice which surprised everyone.

"Okay..." Robin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You got told." Clint smirked.

"Child." Robin mumbled.

RECOGNISED: BATMAN, BLACK CANARY (I don't remember the numbers sorry)

Everyone turned towards Batman who was accompanied by Canary.

"ROBIN!?" Canary screeched in surprise.

"OW! BC! Tone it down a little please. Ugh everything ringing. " Robin complained trying to shake away the ringing in his ears.

"Yikes! Well you have a good set of pipes now don't you." Tony Stated rubbing his ears.

"Who are you?" Diana asked.

"Thats what I want to know!" Artemis yelled. Robin opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by Fury's hand over his mouth.

"Your not really in a position to make demands here-" Fury began.

"Shield! Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division which is run by this jerk." Robin pointed towards Fury.

"And now I'm on a floating war machine 170 meters in the air which has REALLY poor security-AH!" Robin was cut off as he was hoisted off the ground by his wrist.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! You have hacked our systems, resisted interrogation, attacked my agents and now you are dispatching classified information when WE don't even know your name!" Fury tightened his grip.

" .DOOOWN!" Canary screeched through the link making it waver and sending Fury into the wall drooping Dick in the process. Nick regained his posture and marched up to the screen. He was ticked off now.

"Touch him again and I will make sure the only thing you hear is my voice drilling through your skull!-"

"Enough!" Black Canary was cut off by the Dark Knight.

"Lay another hand on him and she will be the least of your problems." Batman shot in a deadly tone glaring daggers at Fury making his glare shrivel away a bit.

"We need to speak alone." Bat's gave his team a look signaling for them to leave, they bid Robin farewell before leaving the room.

"What is it you wish to know?" Canary asked taking not that there were more than just the Director in the room.

"How exactly do you intend of getting 'Robin' home?" Tony questioned making air quotes.

"We have our top scientists working on the teleporter that brought Robin to you. But as it seems it could be some time before it is mended and operational." Batman informed them in a monotone but Robin could sense the worry that he was hiding.

"Wait what!? How LONG is 'some time' exactly?" Robin asked concerned.

"It could be anytime between 1 week to even a month." Canary answered calmly. Robin sighed loudly raking his hand through his messed up oxen hair.

"And what am I suppose to do in the mean time twiddle my thumbs?" Robin let out a dry laugh.

"Your staying here. Your what? 12 or 13 which makes you a minor as long as your here you are under our custody." Fury spoke up.

"Nope. Nu uh, no way, not happening, I refuse!" Robin crossed his arms and looked turned away.

"Its your only option at the moment so stay put." Batman reasoned with his protegé.

"You've got to be kidding me... I'll take my chances with the teleporter! But I am NOT staying here!" Robin argued clenching his fists by his sides.

"You WILL stay put untill further notice that's an ORDER and is NOT up for debate, understood?" Batman ordered. Robin didn't answer.

"UNDERSTOOD?" Batman glared. Robin glared back but knew it was a lost cause.

"Understood." Robin sighed with a tone of aggravation at his defeat.

"I CANT believe this." Dick mumbled as he leant against the wall.

"If he is staying here what exactly are we going to do with him because im no babysitter." Tony chuckled.

"BABYSITTER!? Okay you asked for it!" Robin pounced tackling Tony out of his chair.

"Hey Ow! SOMEBODY get this delinquent off of me..." Stark yelled while rolling around the floor trying to shake him off. Thor held him back.

"Well at least you havent lost your moxy." Canary laughed at the boys behaviour.

"Moxy? Who still uses that word?" Robin raised an eyebrow as he was placed back on the ground.

"Ha! Says the guy that makes up a new word on a daily basis." Artemis smirked as the team wandered back into the room.

"Well technically I mess with prefixes." Dick corrected. Canary brought them back to the present.

"Can we get back on topic, what about his training and school?"

"We will take care of that. But we will need his name." Widow confirmed. Batman glared but also seemed to be mulling it over.

"Richard John Grayson." He announced suddenly. Robin stood up straight with a look of pure shoke horror at his mentor.

"HA I KNEW IT! Your Dick Grayson you were in the circus apart of the flying Graysons, I knew it!" Zatanna smiled triumphantly.

"I-I can't believe you just did that! Are you out of your mind!" Dick threw his arms up again staring at his mentor.

"Calm down they won't tell anyone because I hacked your glove and copied their files." Bat's explained calmly.

"Hey since when you hack me you didn't even set off my alarms!" Robin yelled in surprise as Bruce smirked at his ward.

Robins smirk returned to his face as he was met with several glares.

* * *

**Sorry its not that good I've got the flue and I can barely keep my eyes open .so review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey this is Cao's POV hope its okay, it was a request. Sorry its short I have been really strict for time lately :)**

* * *

ℛ CAP'S POV ℛ

Robins smirk returned to his face as he was met with several glares.

"You. Did. What. Exactly?" Fury asked trying to keep calm.

"I copied your files." The caped figure replied in a monotone.

"Well that's not exactly trusting is it? Because as I see it you now know _everything_ about us and all we have gained is a name?" I asked .

"In this world there is a thin line between friends and enemies. The information you have been given is something few know and here your identity _is _everything, as for your files they will be kept for the remainder of the time that my protégé is in your possession." Batman informed.

"possession? Great as if it didn't sound like a prison exchange already." The boy put on a half pout half glare.

"If that's the case than you might be safer on our world." Clint smirked at the boy.

"Just for the record, how OLD are you? 11, 12?" I asked curious.

Robin let out a low groan of annoyance.

"13! Gahh I don't seriously look that young. Not whelmed." Robin replied obviously been asked the same question before.

"13? How LONG have you been doing this. the hero thing I mean?" Now I was REALLY concerned.

"Since I was 9, Why?" Robin shrugged.

"Nine years old!? please tell me he's kidding." I looked towards his mentor who remained the same. '_I can't believe this is really happening. Who brings a child into this?'_

"He is but a child?" Thor said what I was thinking.

"Maybe so but put him to the test and I assure you he will not disappoint." Black canary confirmed smiling at Dick.

"Not only that, if you saw the amount of creeps and lunatics he's put away you would be more worried about the safety of the bad guy not him." The boy in the red and yellow added.

"But to put a child to such tasks?" Thor asked.

"Dude I jump off skyscrapers daily and as Zatanna said im from the circus." Robin smiled at the raven haired girl on the screen who was identified as Zatanna.

"Yeah because im really sure clowns are threatening." Tony snickered at his own joke.

"A clown? Oh sooo funny. For your information I did trapeze." Robin shook his head.

"Well-" Tony was cut off when the connection started to waver.

"What Was That?" Artemis asked.

"It was a power surge. This transmission requires a large amount of power so we will have to make them brief. We will check in when the power cells have time to recharge." Batman said to my team, but more to the boy. Robin nodded.

"Good luck dude, you're gonna need it." Wally mumbled the last part.

"I heard that!" He yelled as the redhead sped out of the room.

"We wish you well." Waved the gild boy.

"Yeah, niboR kcul dooG." (Good luck Robin) Zatanna stated in an unknown language.

"You to Zee." Robin smiled at her. The connection cut-out.

Everyone sat in silence taking in what had just happened, waiting for someone to make a move. Tony took down the screen.

"So, what now?" Widow asked looking at the kid.

"Well since it seems that we have a 'guest' im having a room prepared." Fury answered also glancing at Robin.

"You are aware that your 'Guest' can still hear you right, so if you wouldn't mind stop talking about me like im not here?" Robin asked glaring slightly. Fury rolled his eye.

The director sighed heavily calling in 2 agents.

"Would you show him to his living qauters sector 2, 13." Fury requested before leaving the room. Widow nodded and motioned for the kid to follow.

Robin sighed following them out down the hall.

"I still can't believe someone would be foolish enough to let a child into our line of work, its senseless and irresponsible not to mention dangerous. Who does that?" I cast looks at my team.

"You know I was around the same age when I started my training?" Natasha mentioned.

"Yeah but that's different." Clint argued.

"How is it any different?"

"Because you're a full on ninja, with a kick ass attitude." Clint added with a smirk making her roll her eyes. I just shook my head.

"Are you inferring something?" She asked.

* * *

**Hope its ok im not very good at Cap's POV but at least I tried. Please review. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

I know your expecting this to be a new chapter and I promise that I will update soon! sorry for the wait I have it all written I just have to type it. Thanks for all the support and reviews! ill update soon cross my heart 3 LOL :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Im sorry for the delay and thanks for being patient with me. :) Thank you to all the reviews! They make my day! Now to the story!**

* * *

ℛ NORMAL POV ℛ

"Sir. We can't find the boy." Stated the distraught agent.

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Fury asked a little annoyed.

"He was right behind me, we were heading back, I-I turned around for one second! literary and he just disappeared!" He panted obviously he had run.

Fury sighed heavily "Stark scan the deck, we have to find-"

"Find what?"

Everyone jumped around to see the Boy Wonder sitting in the chair at the end of the table smirking. The agents eyes widened at the boy as he was dismissed.

"Kid you have to STOP with the disappearing act." Fury scolded slightly.

"Wow you did a number on that agent?" Clint chuckled as everyone went into an awkward silence.

Natasha was the first to break the silence "Well...Richard it?"

"Dick. I prefer to be called Dick." Dick corrected glaring at Tony and Clint who were trying (But failing) to cover up their laughter.

"Oh ha ha very funny...Grow up." Dick glared doing his best bat-glare imitation. Which shut them up immediately.

"You would think they would get better with age, but no such luck." Natasha smiled, making Robin laugh at the indignant looks that were now plastered on their faces.

"Okay... I assume youve met Agent hill." Nick gestured towards Hill.

"Yeah, but I don't count a tranquilizer gun as a proper introduction so um yeah.." Robin stated dragging out the last word.

"Really? because in my books that's a damn interesting hello." Tony added.

"Just as well we don't have the same interests in books as you Tony." Clint smirked.

"So, Dick what exactly can you do?" Agent Hill asked.

"Show me the training room and I'll show you exactly what I can do." Robin stated with a menacing look on his face, causing a number of questioning looks his way.

"Alright, but first if you return to your qauters you will find that we have supplied you with the necessaries seeing that you may be here for a while." Natasha cut in.

"Meet us in the training room. I trust you should be able to find it as you have a map of the base?" Fury asked with a tone of annoyance at the mention of his files. Robin smirked nodded in agreement walking off.

ℛ ROBINS POV ℛ

I arrived at my 'qauters' and found various pairs of clothes a lot like the ones I have at home shirts, jeans, jackets, a few hoodies and some work out clothes.

I slid on the work out clothes, they were a lot like mine close-fitting but flexible. The pants were black with a white stripe down each side and the shirt was black with a thick white stripe down the middle and the sides of it.

'No glasses, greeeat. Well, I guess they're going to have to see my full face eventually...' I thought sighing. I grabbed my utility belt and slung it over my shoulder, making my way to the training room.

* * *

Normal POV

Robin leaned against the door frame watching Clint and Natasha sparing and he had to admit they had some moves, _'I don't know if they could beat BC but they're good_.'

"Took you long enough." Tony (Now Iron Man) whined.

"Yeah well someone forgot to tell me that there were multiple training rooms." Dick crossed his arms, glaring slightly at Fury.

"No mask? And blue eyes? I was expecting you to have like red, or something along that line." Tony stated. Robin rolled his eyes at Tony.

"Red? Wow your dumber than I thought." He shook his head at his stupidity.

"Your dumber than I thought." Tony mimicked lamely, reminding him of Wally.

"Okay now that your here, we'll be testing you on agility, speed, technique and resources." Fury listed.

"Oh is that all? Wow and here's me thinking this was going to be a challenge." I shot them a cheeky grin.

"Easy?! Are you kidding me!" Iron man stated throwing his arms above his head.

"We'll see about that. Come this way."

Robin followed the group into a deeper and even bigger training room that was TOTALLY tecked out. _Guns, robot, lasers, missiles etc._

An unauthorized wow passed Robins lips.

"This is the main training room for my team as well as a virtual reality chamber it will give you a run in the field. And I will warn you, don't let your guard down because this program will not hesitate to finish the job, aka you." Nick warned.

"Deja vu much? I've already done something like that in my world except it was a mental exercise and it tried to put my team in a coma." Dick paused after the last part remembering the event.

"Oh trust me it WILL include mental strain and it will put you in a coma if you give it the chance. Now in you go." Fury nudged Dick in and With his team (including Agent Hill) at the observation platform that was above the training room.

"OK one more thing? It is possible to pass this exercise, right? Because I don't want to do another 'failsafe' it couldn't be passed."

"That depends on you, weather or not you succeed or fail WE control the simulation and we wont stop it until you either pass out, Die or until we see fit." Fury boomed through speakers.

"Okay, I can see at least 4 things here that don't seem f-"

Fury cut in. "Fair? Life is not fair now get ready, it starts in "3-"

"I still have questions!"

"2-"

"Hey! Just wai-"

"1-"

"I havent officially agreed to this!"

"1 and a half-"

"Ha ha hilarious...Don't you dare!"

"Begin simulation."

"Hey!... Wow." Robin gawked at his morphing surroundings.

"This should be good." Clint smirked at the boy.

* * *

**:D Review? Oh and if anyone can answer all the questions below I will give them a shout out next chapter! : **

**1. What gets wetter the more it dry's?**

**2. Where is the ocean deepest?**

**3. What's unlimited to those with a mind?**


	16. Chapter 16

**New chapter! And congratulations to - Grayson's gal, CyberActors15, Lorietta, Phantom Trainer and sirensoundwave! For correctly answering all 3 of my questions correctly**

**I have to say there was a very valient effort from aurum88**

**, witchsoul531, I'm a black-belt sleeper and Curious reader8044.**

**Disclaimer! - I own NOTHING!...Unfortunately.**

**Oh and the voice over the loudspeaker will look *'"like this.'"***

**To the story!**

* * *

*"'Now your goal is to defeat the treat and protect civilians. And to make this as real as possible, the civilians will react to everything. They'll laugh, socialize, scream and they CAN show pain. If even 1 civilian is harmed, you fail. If you can't beat your opponent, then you also fail.'"*

"Got it. And you are aware that this exercise is a little one-sided, right?" Robin asked attaching his utility belt. No reply.

The Room soon became what looked like a public park, people and all. It even smelt real. Dick turned awestruck at the sudden change.

"Hey, get out-of-the-way!" Robin was suddenly pulled out-of-the-way of a group of cyclists.

"Did you just seriously try to run me over with bikes!?" Robin asked glancing where the control room should be, knowing they could hear him. Also causing questioning looks his way from the 'people'.

A hand stuck out in front of him.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Robin traced the hand back to a girl about his age standing in front of him.

"Um yeah...Miss?" Dick asked not sure if he should call her by, remembering she isn't real.

"Oh sorry I'm Emily." The perky 'girl' stated pulling him to his feet. And to his surprise she was...solid?

"Okay, 'Emily'. Can you tell me where I am, exactly?"

"Wow, are you sure your okay?... Anyway, you're in central park...Bye!" She stated running off.

"Okkkaaay." Robin Raised an eyebrow at the retreating figure and opted for a self-given tour.

"Are you guys trying to test my patients. Or are you just trying to kill me with sheer boredom?" Dick sighed realizing the jerks in the control room _weren't_ going to answer him.

_'This is getting really boring. And shouldn't I have hit a wall by now?'_

Dick thought sticking his hand out into nowhere, with a really confused look on his face.

Robin knelt and placed his hand to the 'grass' noticing how real it felt, but it was to perfect to be normal.

"Maybe its some form of Nano-technology. Or some kind of holographic stimulus?" He wondered aloud.

"Or maybe-" The boy wonder paused to notice a disturbance in the birds flying swiftly in his direction.

_'I'll take it something's wrong?'_

He thought as people began screaming and running in his direction.

"HEY! What's going on?" Robin took hold of someone's sleeve as they ran past.

"RUN KID! They've gone rogue!" The man yelled, pulling out of Dick's grip and pushing him out-of-the-way.

"Wow. Rude much?' Dick shook his head, heading in the opposite direction of the crowd.

Robin slid behind a bench trying to get a look at what was causing all the commotion. But came to see a group of half computer half man clones of all 6 of the Avengers.

* * *

**Control room**

"Your using us as his opponents? Are you insane! You even put Hulk in there!" Natasha threw her hands up in rage.

"If he thinks he's such a hotshot, then I want to see if he can live up to that." Fury replied calmly.

"I've got to agree with Nat on this one Fury, We know what those things are capable of. If you let them, they WILL kill him!" Hawkeye agreed.

"You DO remember I have the master control switch?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, well we still don't like it." Widow sighed turning back to the training exercise.

"Nah, the kid will be fine. He DID escape the Helicarrier, hack the systems and total multiple guards." Tony added with a hint of annoyance at the hacking part.

"I hope for once your right, Tony." Natasha sighed annoyed.

"Yeah well... Hey!, what do you mean 'for once!?' " Tony yelled with a flustered look on his face.

**Simulation**

"What the?" He mumbled quietly looking up to see the sky turn a bark shade of blue. But again, not quiet enough. 'Captain America' lifted the table above him as 'Black Widow' lashed out at Dick.

"WOW!" Robin rolled out-of-the-way dodging multiple blows, as he threw multiple smoke pellets in hope of gaining the advantage.

But no such luck. Thor created a turbine with his hammer purifying the air around them. Thor yet again raised his hammer.

Dark clouds began to form above him.

'Oh boy.'

Robin leaped to the side, narrowly missing a bolt of electricity.

The Boy Wonder flipped over and under each mechanical Avenger, leaving a trail of explosives mixes with his last E.M.P emitter.

Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. .Beep-

Robin took cover at the sound of the detonation, watching the 'fireworks' as they were propelled into the wall.

"So THAT'S where the wall was!" He put a hand to his forehead in realisation. **(Like Megan)**

"Wow I've been hanging around Megan to much- Hey!" Dick yelped as green hands wrapped around his waist, throwing him into a 'brick wall', and leaped at him.

Robin shot two cords which attached to the Big Greens chest sending shock waves of crackling energy through Hulks mechanical body, giving him enough time to lodge disks into various pressure points on his body.

The robot shot through the air as the disks detonated with a loud BOOM.

Dick grinned triumphantly at the now offline robot, that was missing an arm and a chunk of its side.

"I thought the Hulk would have been offline like the rest from the emiter...But that means-AH!" The 13-year-old jumped back to miss a barrage of arrows. The remaining Avengers had surrounded him.

"Hu?! That blast should have put you all offline! Looks like I underestimated this system." He stated getting into a fighting stance. Hawkeye was the first to make a move by shooting 3 sets of explosive arrows, along with Widow trying to land a hit to his side.

"Gotta be faster than that!" Robin teased sliding under Captain America, causing Widow to collide with him. Iron Man flew towards him beams blazing.

"Oh no you don't." Dick pulled out his gloves from the middle of nowhere, Hacking into the fake armor and purposely avoiding hacking the other robots knowing that it would be technically counted as cheating.

_'Well I can hack the armor in real life so why shouldn't I be allowed to hack it now.'_

Robin smirked setting the armor to self destruct and sending it into the prince of thunder, which totaled the 2 Avengers and sent the other 3 flying.

"Two birds, one stone. 3 down 3 to go." He stated running off to the side.

Hawkeye and Black Widow stood and charged at full speed from either side of him.

Dick did a handspring over Widows lasers and landed a swift kick to her wrist disabling her weapon, but in return she took hold of his ankle flinging him towards Hawkeye. Not having enough time to react Robin landed right in the middle of a barrage of arrows.

Robin skillfully swerved around most of the attack, but not before having one skim his arm leaving a gash. Catching the last arrow in his hand and Spinning around he sent it straight through Black Widows power core and kicked her into Hawkeye, shorting both out from the surge emitted from Widows power core.

"One to go." Robin spun around to Captain America, who strangely had not attacked yet.

_'Maybe this one is a dud? Oh well'_

Dick thought smirking as he threw down a smoke pellet. Cap reacted immediately, charging straight through the smoke and landing a kick to Dicks side.

Robin grunted doing a backflip out of the Captains blows.

"This one's faster than the others." The Boy Wonder glared at the machine.

Dick charged at him swapping blow after blow, which surprisingly Cap matched.

The young acrobat cartwheeled back to try to get some distance between them.

_'Where did he go.'_ Robin thought glancing around for his opponent, but spotted him reaching for something from behind a bench.

It was the girl. Emily, the Boy Wonder recalled the words of the director from the beginning of the simulation.

Cap had her by the arm and then extended his hand towards him, and Dick could tell what he was doing and what HE had to do. He removed his belt and threw it towards the waiting hand of the machine.

"WHAT?!" Robin was suddenly startled by the low mechanical buzzing of ALL the defeated Avengers standing in a circle around him . They all aimed their weapon of choice and then... Nothing.

The simulation ended and the doors slid open.

"Well Grayson there is only one thing I can say, I guess...You pass." Fury nodded genuinely surprised. All the Avengers stood shocked at the boy's performance.

"That was NOT as easy as I thought it would be." Robin Panted, running a hand through his hair as he was coated in sweat.

"Widow. Take him to the medical wing to get tha arm checked and BOTH of you report to the conference room. Dismissed."

* * *

**YAY! NEW CHAPTER! lol PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE review!? Review = update. :D**


	17. Hiatus! sorry! But i am continueing soon

Hey everyone! Im putting this story on hiatus :( But only for a few weeks! Im entering an international competition and I've only got a few weeks to write 10,000 words! :0 Again I am really sorry! But I Promise I will continue when im done! Swearsies! Thank you for being patient. And don't worry im not one of those people that will just forget about the story. Wish me luck and I am really sorry again. :)


End file.
